


You Have A Cute Butt

by Tofudonut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur needs sleep, He touched the butt, I need sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep deprived Bofur wants to touch the Butt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Cute Butt

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finals week and I haven’t slept more than 45 minutes in the past three days, did you know you have a very cute butt au

“You have a cute butt,” Bofur blurted out as Nori bent over to pick up his math book from the floor.

“Go to sleep.”

“Can I touch it?” Nori could barely hold back a snort.

“Sleep.”

“Not until I touch the butt!” Bofur stretched out his arms toward Nori.

“Fine,” Nori laughed, “One touch, then bed.” he walked over to stand in front of Bofur, now sitting up happily in bed. “Go on.”

Bofur’s hands gently grabbed Nori’s thighs sliding up and around to firmly grasp Nori’s plump behind. Nori squirmed as Bofur’s thick fingers dug into the meat of his ass, kneading the firm globes.

“Turn around. So, I can see.” It wasn’t so much a demand as it was a plea. Nori looked down to see Bofur’s face flushed pink and his eyes half lidded.

“Ok,” Nori gave in, “then bed.” he turned slowly in the circle of Bofur’s arms. His bum now level with Bofur’s face. Bofur’s hands ran softly oven Nori’s cheeks before gripping the elastic band of Nori’s basketball shorts. Nori gave a start as thick rough fingers slid across his bare skin. Before he could process what was happening Bofur had pulled down Nori’s shorts to expose his pale, freckled ass.

“What are you doing?” Nori squawked as the cool air hit his skin.

“You said I could look.” Bofur’s hands resumed their groping without the obstruction of clothe.

“Bofur!” Nori shrieked as said man leaned forward to kiss each cheek.

“Please, Nori.” Bofur begged, nibbling and nuzzling Nori’s back side.

“No!” Nori said firmly, pulling up his shorts, giving Bofur a nice view before covering himself. He turned to glare down at Bofur, who looked slightly regretful, but mostly tired.

“Go to sleep!” Nori demanded as he shoved Bofur back onto the bed, “Because I’m going to fuck you into the mattress tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Bofur yawned with a smile.

Nori bent down and gently pecked Bofur’s lips, “Goodnight, love.”

“Night.”

Nori climbed into bed and flicked off the lights before snuggling up in Bofur’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long! I hurt my wrist at work :( It's feeling a lot better now so hopefully I can write more!^^


End file.
